Mission: Mysterious Data Disc
Data Disc (0/1) |rewards=Mysterious Data Disc * Relationship +10, * Experience +250 Mysterious Data Disc 2 * Relationship +10 , * Experience +250, * Cotton Seed +3 |prev= |next= }}__TOC__ Conduct of the mission This quest appears the 1st time you find a Data Disc, probably mining in the Abandoned Ruin #1: * "What is this? I remember Remington mentioning something about this, something about talking with the Church or the Research Center about it." Mysterious Data Disc Upon asked to Petra: * "What do we have here? A Data Disc!" * "You know what it is?" * "You want to know? This is actually related to how you can discover new diagrams for your Workshop Handbook. We rely on relic components from the past to build a lot of our current constructs. Many relics in this world are beyond our current understanding and you won't be able to build them, not even in a hundred years! That's where this Data Disc comes in." * " These Data Discs are located all around the world. They hold lots of useful informations on the old relics. If you find any, give them to us and we'll help you research into these relics. The research effort will produce the diagrams that you need to build them." * "We're not miracle workers, so don't expect us to come up with things from scratch, but we do know a thing or two about how the components should fit together." * "Anyway, just remember that if you find any Data Discs, bring them to me, 'kay?" Rewards * Relationship +10 * Experience +250 Mysterious Data Disc 2 Upon showing it to Lee: * "Good day Builder. Oh dear! A Data Disc!" * "You know what this is?" * "Of course, this is what the ancients used to store information on their technologies back in the Age of Corruption. It is highly dangerous because there's a chance this little item here can contain the blueprint for world destruction." * "It can't be that bad, right?" * "Haha, you're what? Eighteen? Nineteen? The Age of Darkness is probably just another fairy tale story to you, right? When I was young, my great-grandma told me firsthand accounts about the time before Peach, the time when folks lived in the ruins underground. She went days without food, everyone fought everyone else over the most basic of things, people were considered old when they hit thirty. And it was always, always dark." * "Imagine that, that's what the end of the world looked like, and that was created by the very same dark technologies stored inside this little disk." * "Anyhow, I'm not trying to scare you, but it's the reality of your Builder business. All the dangerous technology are spread around the world, waiting to be stumbled upon, and in the case of the Research Center and cities like Vega 5, expedited in their recovery. Then calamity will strike again." * "So, it's a priority of the Church to seek out and destroy all the Data Discs and other dangerous relics. With help from ruin divers such as yourself, of course." * "So I can give this to you." * "Yes, yes, that's right. The Church will reward you handsomely for your efforts. We have in our possession a vest amount of green technology learned through the ages. Wait a minute, I know that look, the Church isn't against the use of good technology that can bring telesis to our society, we're only against dangerous technology." * "What kind of green technology?" * "Mostly special seeds, you'll see. We can share what we have with you as you bring us more disks. You do know how to plant crops, right?" **''Yes!'' **''Uh...'' Choosing "Yes!" option: * "Okay, great! Here, I'll take that disk and give your some seeds to get you stated. When you discover more disks, bring them to us and we'll give you more seeds. You'll be doing this world a great service." Choosing "Uh..." option: * "Oh dear. You should ask your neighbor Emily about how to farm. Okay, great! Here, I'll take that disk and give you some seeds to get you started. When you discover more disks, bring them to us and we'll give you more seeds. You'll be doing this world a great service." Same result: * Data Disc -1 * Cotton Seed +3 Rewards * Relationship +10 * Experience +250 Place of interest *Abandoned Ruins *Church of the Light *Research Center Mysterious Data Disc